1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting saw and, more specifically, to a cutting saw for using to cut a stone material and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As such a cutting saw, for example, there is the cutting saw which a sinter including abrasive such as fine diamond abrasive is formed around the periphery of one thin plate having an orbicular shape. At the time of using such cutting saw, an object to be cut is cut by applying the sinter to the object to be cut as the cutting saw is rotating.
However, such a cutting saw, as the cutting saw plate is formed with one thin orbicular plate, there is the case that the cutting saw plate is warped. In the case that the cutting saw plate is warped, the object to be cut can not be cut well.